1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for analyzing a pseudo range for a measurement calculated in a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receiver to verify a measurement performance for the pseudo range of the GNSS receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A satellite navigation system is a system for calculating a location of a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receiver based on a pseudo range and a location of a navigation satellite. Here, the pseudo range is a distance between the GNSS receiver and the navigation satellite and measured in the GNSS receiver. However, when the pseudo range between the GNSS receiver and the navigation satellite is erroneously measured, an error may occur in the location of the GNSS receiver. Accordingly, verifying a measurement performance for the pseudo range of the GNSS receiver may be important to measuring a performance of the GNSS receiver.
In a conventional technology, when verifying the performance of the GNSS receiver, the performance of the GNSS receiver is calculated by measuring a location accuracy with the GNSS receiver as a reference position, instead of directly verifying the pseudo range. When a position of the GNSS receiver is calculated, the pseudo range between the GNSS receiver and the navigation satellite measured in the GNSS receiver is used. However, since a measurement value of the pseudo range varies depending on a characteristic of the GNSS receiver, a verification of the pseudo range is essential for a basic performance measurement of the GNSS receiver. The verification of the pseudo range is necessary for a satellite navigation simulator, and the like which generates a navigation signal and is used for a verification.